paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol/ Inside Out (Part 2)
Recap from the previous part: When Katie was born, Skye, Everest, Carlita, Cursey and Marshall appeared in her mind, each representing an emotion. Skye loves Katie, and all her memories are practically happy. She lived to the age of 11 at Adventure Bay. Skye asks what could happen: the move to San Francisco (a few days later the emotions watch as Katie’s family house being sold) Skye: What? All':' (yelping). (They see Katie's father putting things in the car) (yelping) (and they look with horror at a removal van to take the furniture and go away) Skye; Okay. It was not really what could happen. All':' (Screaming). (Katie and her parents drive for hours before arriving in San Francisco) Skye: Hey, look! The Golden Gate Bridge, isn’t that great? It’s not made up of solid gold like we thought, which is kind of a disappointment. But still… Cursey: I sure am glad you told me earthquakes are a myth, Skye. Otherwise I’d be terrified right now. Skye: Uh…yeah. (Referring to the cars honking their horns as Katie and her parents are stuck in traffic) Marshall: These are my kind of people. Cap'n Turbot: Alright, just a few more streets. And we are almost at our new home. Marshall: Step on it, Daddy. Carlita: Why can’t we just live in the smelly car? We’re already been in it forever. Skye: Which… actually was really lucky. Because that gave us plenty of time to think about what our new house is going to look like. fine? Let’s review the top five daydreams. (She plays Katie’s fantasy of what their new house will look like, first one is a house with a massive slide going along the side of it) Cursey: Ooh, that looks safe. Everest: That looks nice. (Referring to a house made on top of a tree) Skye: Ooh, this will be great for Katie. Oh! No, no, no, this one. (She shows them a house made out of cookies) Carlita: Skye, for the last time, she cannot live in a cookie. (The next house is a castle with a dragon flying above it) Marshall: That’s the one. It comes with a dragon. Skye: Are we getting close? I can feel it. Here it is. Here’s our new house. And… (Katie’s dad pulls up outside their new house, Katie gets out of the car and looks up and look clearly disappointed when she sees their house) Maybe, it’s nice on the inside. (As Katie enters the house) Marshall: We’re supposed to live here? Everest: Do we really have to? Carlita: I’m telling you, it smells that something died in here. (A green memory orb appeared.) Cursey: Can you die from moving? Skye: Guys, you’re overreacting. Nobody is die… Carlita: A DEAD MOUSE! (Dissolve to a dead mouse) Cursey: (Screams). Marshall: Great. Carlita: I’m gonna be sick. Cursey: It’s a house of the dead! What are we gonna do? We’re gonna get rabies! jumps onto Marshall’s head Marshall: Get off of me! (Marshall blows fire off his head which makes Cursey jump off as it sets fire to his backside) (SKye extends fire) Skye: All through the drive, Dad talked about how cool our new room is. Let’s go check it out. Cursey: It’s gonna be great. Yes, yes, yes, yes! (Katie quickly goes to see her new room which is just as bad as the rest of the house) No, no, no, no. Carlita: I’m starting to envy the dead mouse. Marshall: Get out the rubber ball. We’re in solitary confinement. Everest : Katie can’t live here. (they push themselves on the control panel and red, green and purple memory orbs appear) Marshall: She’s right. Carlita: It’s the worst. Cursey: Really bad. Carlita: It’s absolutely the worst. Marshall: This house stinks. Carlita: It’s the worst place I’ve been in my entire life. Cursey: Oh, yeah. (Skye looks in dismay as more memory sphere are made based Katie’s feelings on the new house and room) Skye: Hey, it’s nothing our butterfly curtains couldn’t fix. I read somewhere that an empty room is an opportunity. Marshall: Where did you read that? Skye:' '''It doesn’t matter, I read it and it’s great. We’ll put the bed there, and the desk over there. Cursey: The hockey lamp goes there. Marshall: Uh, put the chair there. Skye: Or the trophy collections. Cursey: There. Stars! I like that. Skye: Now, we’re talking. Let’s go get our stuff from the moving van. (As Katie goes down to get her stuff from the moving van she overhears her parents.) Cap'n Turbot: Well, guess what? The moving van won’t be here until Thursday. Mayor Goodway: You’re kidding. (As they watch this through Katie's eyes.) Cursey: Our van is lost? It’s the worst day ever! (they start again pushing themselves on the control panel) (Skye watches as Katie makes more bad memories.) Mayor Goodway: You said it would be here yesterday. Cap'n Turbot: And I know that’s what I said. That’s what they told me. Cursey: Mom and Dad are stressed out! Marshall':' They’re stressed out? Someone':' Arguing! Cursey: What are we going to do? (As Katie watches her parents arguing over the lost van Skye gets an idea.) Skye: I’ve got a great idea! Mayor Goodway':' Did you even read the contract? (Katie starts playing hockey with a piece of balled up paper) Katie: Katie makes her move. She’s closing in. Cap'n Turbot: Hey. Oh no, you’re not." (Her dad joins in the game.) Oh no. You're not. Katie: She's lining up for the shot she shoots and she scores yeah. All':' (Cheering). Katie':' C'mon Grandma. Mayor Goodway: Ha! Grandma. (She puts up her hair.) Skye: Uh-oh. She's putting her hair up. We're in for it. (Mom is the guard, and the parents have a pile.A yellow memory orb appeared.The game gets interrupted by a phone call.) Cap'n Turbot: Sorry, hold on. (he answers the call) Hello? Skye':' Wait. What? (Katie watches her dad in dismay as he talks on the phone) Cap'n Turbot: You’re kidding. Alright. Stall for me, I’ll be right there. Katie and her mom The investors are supposed to show up on Thursday, not today. I gotta go. Mayor Goodway: It’s okay, we get it. Cap'n Turbot: You’re the best. Thanks, hon. (he kisses her and waves to Katie) See you, sweetie. (Cap'n Turbot turns and leaves the house) Cursey: Dad just left us. Everest: Oh, he doesn’t love us anymore. That’s sad. I should drive, right? (as she goes to take over the control console Skye stops her) Skye, what are you doing? Skye: Uh, just give me one second. Um, you know what I’ve realized? Katie hasn’t had lunch. Remember? (she catches a happy memory that shows a pizzeria and diffuses it through Katie's eyes) Katie: (to her mom) Hey, I saw a pizza place down the street. Maybe we could try that. Mayor Goodway: Pizza sounds delicious. Cursey':' Pizza! Marshall':' Pizza. Carlita: Yes, pizza. Marshall Great idea. Let’s get it. (Katie and her mom are at the pizza place, the girl at the counter hands over a pizza with broccoli on top) Cursey: What the heck is that? Skye: Who puts broccoli on pizza! Carlita: That’s it, I’m done. Marshall: Congratulations San Francisco, you’ve ruined pizza! First the Hawaiians, and now you! (as Katie and her mom walk back to their house) Mayor Goodway: What kind of a pizza place only serves one kind of pizza? Must be a San Francisco thing. Still, it’s not as bad as the soup at that diner in Nebraska. Katie: Oh, yeah. The spoon stood up in the soup by itself. That was disgusting. (Skye feels relief as Katie and her mom continue to bond and that Family Island is animated) Skye: We’re good. Family’s running. Mayor Goodway; The drive out was pretty fun, huh? What was your favorite part? Marshall: Spitting out of the car window! Carlita: Definitely not when Dad was singing. Cursey: Wearing a seat belt. Skye: Oh, what about the time with the dinosaur? (Skye quickly brings up the memory on the control console) Cursey: Oh, this one is good. (a happy memory of Katie and her parents making photos in front of dinosaur statues) Cap'n Turbot:(in the memory) "''say "cheese"" Katie:"Dad, dad, the car, behind you, she rolls" Cap'n Turbot: "Huh? Ho Whoa, hoo." (Katie to her mom as she recalls the memory) Katie: I like that time with the dinosaur, that was pretty funny. (suddenly Katie’s becomes sad because the happy memory has become blue) Skye: Wait, what? What happened? (the emotions turn to see Everest touching the memory) Cursey: She did something to the memory. (Skye takes the memory orb) Skye: What did you do? Everest: I…I just touched it. Skye: That shouldn’t make it change. Cursey: Oh, change it back, Skye! Skye: I’m trying. Marshall: You can’t change it back? Skye: No. I guess I can’t. Carlita: Good going, Everest. Now when Katie thinks of that moment with Dad, she’s gonna feel sad. Bravo. Everest: I’m sorry, Skye. I don’t really know. I thought maybe if you, if you, I… Carlita: Skye, we got a stairway coming up. ( Katie and her mom are approaching a large sidewalk stairway] Skye: Just don’t touch any other memories until we figured out what’s going on. Everest: Okay. Skye: Alright. Get ready. This is the monster railing and we are riding it all the way down. (Katie gets ready to slide down the banister when she suddenly looks sad and step off) Wait, what? What happened? (suddenly a memory orb slides over and hits Skye on her paw) Cursey: A core memory! Skye: Oh, no. (suddenly Goofball Island stops working) Everest, what are you doing? Everest: It looked like one was crooked, so I opened it and then it fell out. (Skye puts the core memory back into its place and Goofball Island starts working again, Katie cheers up and slides down the banister) It’s just that, I wanted to maybe hold one. (Everest is almost taking another memory orb, which starts to turn blue) Cursey: Skye! (Skye pushes Everest’s paw up to stop her) Skye: Woah, woah, woah! (the core memory becomes yellow and happy again) Everest, you nearly touch a core memory. And when you touch them, we can’t change them back! Everest: Oh, I know. I’m sorry. Something’s wrong with me. I… it’s like I’m having a break down. Skye: You’re not having a break down. It’s stress. Everest: I keep making mistakes like that. I’m awful. Skye: No, you’re not. Everest: And annoying. Skye':' They, well, uh, you know what? You can’t focus on what’s going wrong. There’s always a way to turn things around, to find the fun. Everest: Yeah, find the fun. But I don’t know how to do that. Skye: Okay. Well, try to think of something funny. Everest: Um. Oh, remember the funny movie where the horse dies? Skye: Oh yeah. Thats's not ... And about that day at a snack, with Ryder? When Katie laughed so hard, and milk came out of her nose. (Skye starts laughing as she remembers) Come on. Everest: Yeah, that hurt. It felt like fire. It was awf… Skye: Okay, okay. Don’t think of that. Let’s try something else. Um, what’re your favorite things to do? Everest: My favorite? Um, well, I like it when we’re outside. Skye: That’s good! Like, there’s the beach and sunshine. Oh, like the time we buried Dad in the sand up to his neck. Everest: I was thinking more like rain. Skye: Rain. Rain is my favorite too! We can stomp around the puddles, you know? There’s cool umbrellas, lightning storms. Everest: More like when the rain runs down our back, and makes our shoe soggy. And we get all cold, shivery and everything just starts feeling droopy. (Everest falls onto her face crying) Skye: Oh. Hey, hey, hey. Easy. Why are you crying? It’s…it’s like really the opposite of what we’re going for here. Everest: Crying helps me slow down and obsessive over the weight of life’s problems. Skye: You know what? Let’s, uh, think about something else. How about we read some mind manuals? Huh? Sounds fun. (she takes Everest over the manuals) Everest: I’ve read most of them. Skye: Well, have you read this one? This seem interesting. (she picks up a manual and opens to read it) Long Term Memory Retrieval Volume 47. (she give the manual to Everest) Everest: No. Skye: Ooh, a real page turner. (reads from the manual) Everest: Long term memory data selection via channels sub-grouping. Skye: See! Fun already. Oh, you pup lucky . You’re reading these cool things, and I gotta go work. Life is so unfair. (Skye walks off looking worn out from trying to cheer Everest up. A green memory orb rolls in and Skye's face falls with a grunt.) Katie's nightmare (Katie walks down the stairs and watches her parents, her mom is busy cleaning up the house and her dad is on the phone with his work) Katie: Mom, Dad. You come to tell me good night? Mayor Goodway: Be right there! (Katie goes back to her bed looking upset that her parents are so busy) Cursey: Did you hear Dad? He sounded really upset. (suddenly a car outside goes by with a loud engine making Katie scared) What was that? Was it a bear? It’s a bear! Carlita: There are no bears in San Francisco. Marshall: I saw a really hairy guy, he looked like a bear. Cursey: Ooh, I’m so jumpy. My nerves are shot! Carlita: Ew! I don’t wanna hear about your nerves. Marshall: I’ll tell you what it is. This move has been a bust. Cursey: That’s what I’ve been telling you guys. There are at least thirty-seven things for Katie to be scared of right now. Carlita: The smell alone is enough to make her gag. Marshall: I can’t believe Mom and Dad brought us here! Skye: Look, I get it. You guys have concerns. But we’ve been through worse. Tell you what, let’s make a list of all the things Katie should be happy about. Marshall: Fine. Let’s see. This house stinks. Our room stinks. Carlita: Pizza is weird here. Everest: Our friends are very far from San Francisco. Cursey: And all our stuff is in the missing van. Skye':' Oh, come on. It could be worse. Carlita: Yeah, Skye. We could be lying on a dirty floor, in a bag. (we see Katie sleeping on the floor in her sleeping bag) Skye: Okay, I admit it. We had a rough start. But think of all the good things that… Marshall: No, Skye. There’s absolutely no reason for Katie to be happy right now. Let us handle this. Cursey: I say we skip school tomorrow and lock ourselves in the bedroom. Carlita: We have no clean clothes. I mean no one should see us Everest: Yeah, we could cry until we can’t breathe. Marshall: We should lock the door and scream that curse word we know. It’s a good one! Skye: Now, hold on. Look, we all have our off days. You know… (the emotions watch as Katie’s mom comes to her room to say good night) Mayor Goodway: Hi, honey. Marshall: The Mom bad news train is pulling in. Toot-toot! Mayor Goodway: Still no moving van. Now they’re saying it won’t be here till Tuesday. Can you believe it? Marshall: Toot-toot-toot! Katie: Where’s Dad? Mayor Goodway: On the phone. This new adventure is keeping him pretty busy. Marshall: I rest my case. Mayor Goodway: Your Dad’s a little stress, you know, about getting his new company up and running… (looking disheartened Skye goes to the side while the other emotions take over the controls) Marshall: Now, for a few well place withering scowls. (he presses on the control console, and Katie frowns) Mayor Goodway: I guess all I really want to say is, thank you. Marshall':' Huh? Mayor Goodway: You know, through all these confusion you’ve stayed… Well, you’ve stayed our happy girl. Your Dad is under a lot of pressure. (Skye stops and turns around, the other emotions are watching her) But, if you and I can keep smiling, it would be a big help. We can do that for him. Right? Skye: Whoa. (Skye comes over to take over the controls) Well. (Katie smiles) Katie: Yeah, sure. What did we do to deserve you? Mayor Goodway: you are the best of little girls. (She gives Katie a good night's hug, turns off the light and gets up to leave) Sweet dreams. Katie: Good night. Marshall':' Well, you can’t argue with Mom. Happy it is. Carlita':' Can’t argue with Mom, that’s true. Cursey: Team Happy. Sounds great. Carlita':' We're all with you, Skye. (Riley closes her eyes to sleep) Skye: Looks like we’re going into REM. I’ve got dream duty so I’ll take care of sending these to long-term memory. Great day today, guys. All sleep well, team Happy. (a dream is getting ready) What's on tonight, Dream Production. (the family arrives by flying car) Cap'n Turbot:(in the dream) We are here, here is our new house. (the dream turns into a nightmare because the house seems to be haunted) (a mouse appears) The mouse: Come live with me, Katie. (she dies, then a bear arrives) The bear: Did anyone order a broccoli pizza? The brocoli Pizza: Eat me! I'm organic! (Katie grimaces and moans) Skye: Who is in charge of programming down there? I know I’m not supposed to do this, but… (she turns off Katie’s nightmare) We are not going to end the day like this. (Skye brings up a happy core memory so that Katie can dream ice skating with her family) (Skye looks at him and she slides on her paws as if she were on the ice) Skye: Don’t you worry. I’m going to make sure that tomorrow is another great day. I promise. (To be continued) click here for the previous part, the next part here, is available Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Movies Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Movies based off Disney movies Category:Story in Parts Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Stories